una noche
by hitalex123
Summary: toshiro regresa de una mision del mundo de los vivos con muchas ganas de ver a su novia que habia visto en 6 años...


Hola este es mi primera historia que subo a esta página, espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews.

Era una mañana tranquila en el seireitei todos tranquilamente trabajaban en sus respectivos escuadrones, el capitán hitsugaya fue mandado a una misión de reconocimiento pues todos los que antes habían ido regresaban gravemente heridos o simplemente estaban muertos.

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando las puertas del seikaimon (no recuerdo como se llama n_n) se abrieron y por ellas iba saliendo el pequeño peliblanco - bueno ya no era pequeño pues creció durante 6 años y ya tenía la estatura de un joven de 17- caminando con la frente en alto pues había cumplido con éxito la misión que duro casi 5 años. El capitán del décimo escuadrón empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, pues durante el trayecto de regreso a casa había mandado su informe por el celular y ya no era necesario ir a ver al general comandante yamamoto.

El capitan hitsugaya mientras iba caminado a su habitación para descansar empezó a pensar sobre su amada novia ya que durante los 5 años que estuvo en la misión no la vio ni se comunicó con ella de seguro también había crecido y ya sería toda una mujer. El capitan seguía caminando hasta que oyó una vos que le resulto muy familiar

¡Taicho! – grito la pelinaranja de enorme busto mientras corría a abrazar a su capitan

¡mat….su…..moto…. no….pue…do…..res…pi…rar…..- decía el peliblanco tratando de zafarse de ese tormento y tratando de respirar

Lo siento taicho – dijo la pelinaraja soltándolo – es que paso mucho tiempo y lo he extrañaba mucho taicho.- matsumoto nuevamente trato de abrazarlo pero el peliblanco la detuvo

Ya no me abraces matsumoto – dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien más que también creyó que vendría

Su novia está en terminando de escribir unos reportes de la misión a la que fue en su habitación taicho – dijo la pelinaranja adivinando lo que el peliblanco se preguntaba mentalmente. Al oír eso el peliblanco la miro de reojo y después desapareció con shumpo

En la habitación de Karin:

Por fin termine este informe- decía Karin mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con los brazos abiertos- ahora solo tengo que entregarlo- al decir esto cerro sus ojos y se puso a pensar sobre su amado novio que había ido a una misión y que ni siquiera le mando un mensaje para avisarle que estaba bien

Estúpido toshiro, no puedo creer que no me haya enviado ni siquiera un mensaje para decirme si estaba bien – dijo Karin con un tono elevado de vos no muy fuerte.

No puedo creer la poca confianza que tienes en mí, Karin y – el peliblanco subió su tono de vos un poco - ¡ a quien le llamas estúpido, tonta! – se defendió el capitan.

… - al oír eso Karin se levantó y se le quedo mirando al joven que estaba recargado en su puerta viéndola directamente a sus ojos – toshiro – dijo con vos suave mientras se levantaba lentamente hasta que quedo de pie completamente – ¿eres tú?- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba poco a poco al peliblanco, pues el toshiro que ella conocía era un niño pequeño y no a un joven de buen físico como el que estaba viendo

Claro que soy yo tonta – dijo toshiro mientras miraba a Karin de pies a cabeza pues al igual que él, Karin también había cambiado era un poco más pequeña que toshiro, tenía un buen cuerpo , unas hermosas y torneadas piernas, delgada y sus pechos resaltaban no mucho pero se le notaban, se veía como un ángel

Mientras ambos se miraban de pies a cabeza, observando todo lo que había cambiado de ellos durante 6 años,( su cuerpo especialmente). Toshiro se separó de la puerta y se acercó un poco a karin, levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

Has cambiado mucho karin – decía toshiro mientras daba un paso hacia al frente intentando acercarse a karin

Tú también has cambiado mucho toshiro – dijo karin un poco sonrojada mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos que solo era un paso. - Te extrañe toshiro – karin se acercó mas a toshiro, eso hiso que toshiro se estremeciera pues el contacto de karin todavía era como una enorme explosión que despertaba sus sentidos más salvajes. Karin se dio cuenta que toshiro se ponía un poco tenso así que mientras se miraban a los ojos karin bajo su mirada y le dio un abrazo a toshiro, toshiro respondió de inmediato y también la abrazo y hundió su cabeza en su espalda y karin la suya en el pecho de toshiro.

Los 2 se quedaron abrazos durante varios minutos pues la calidez de sus cuerpos se sentía tan bien que decidieron extender el abrazo, karin soltó poco a poco a toshiro y después lo miro a los ojos, toshiro no sabía porque karin se separó de el pero cuando sintió los labios de karin en barbilla muy cerca de sus labios se dio cuenta de lo que karin quería, así que simplemente cumplió con su deseo, tomo de la barbilla a karin y la miro directamente a los y se fue acercando a sus hermosos labios rojos besándola con suavidad pero con mucha pasión. Karin respondió al beso inmediatamente pues ya había pasado tiempo que no besaba aquellos labios fríos y calientes ala ves. El beso se fue intensificando poco a poco la lengua de toshiro pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de karin quien impulsivamente se la dio, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas pues hacía tiempo que no se veían, paso un minutos y ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, karin miro a los ojos a toshiro.

Te quiero toshiro – dijo con vos suave

Te amo karin – toshiro se acercó a ella con intención de besarla nuevamente pero esta vez sin detenerse y que ocurriera lo que tenía que ocurrir, karin se dio cuenta de eso así que antes de que toshiro la volviera a besar le puso el dedo índice en sus labios deteniéndolo pues sabía que si la volvía besar tampoco ella se detendría.

Toshiro, espera tengo que entregar este reporte hoy – toshiro sorprendido la tomo de la cintura y la miro con ojos juguetones

No vallas – le dijo toshiro a karin con una vos picara

Solo será unos minutos, espérame aquí cuando vuelva podremos estar juntos hasta que tu quieras toshiro – le dijo mientras quitaba las manos de toshiro de su cintura y se alejaba de el

Bien, aquí te espero – toshiro le dijo mientras ella desaparecía con shumpo, toshiro miro unos momento el lugar donde había desaparecido karin y después se giró y se fue directo a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos un momento.

Pasaron ya casi 10 minutos y karin no regresaba, toshiro estaba un poco impaciente pues quería estar cerca de su novia, se acostó boca abajo y cerro sus ojos después un pequeño chirrido le llamo la atención, él sabía que era karin, lo había sabia por su reiatsu así que fingió estar dormido.

Valla valla, toshiro no aguanta nada, que mal – karin se acercó a la cama y vio a toshiro - se ve lindo durmiendo – dijo karin cayendo en la trampa del joven, toshiro sonrió a esa declaración y después no aguanto más que abrió los ojos tomo a karin de la cintura y la aventó a la cama jugando

No puedo creer que hayas caído –dijo toshiro mientras tomaba una almohada y se la aventada a karin, karin enojada por esa broma tomo la almohada del suelo y se la aventó a toshiro en la cabeza pero toshiro se agacho y la esquivo, pero en ese momento karin se lanzó sobre toshiro cayendo los 2 al suelo toshiro se golpeó la espalda contra el suelo, karin cayó sobre él.

No vuelvas a hacer eso toshiro- le dijo en modo de burla al joven, pero este la tomo de los brazos y cambio la postural revés el arriba de ella

¿Por qué? Es divertido cuando hago que digas cosas que no quieres decir karin – toshiro sonrió y después se recostó a lado de karin quedando al lado de ella, después voltio su rostro hacia donde ella estaba y al igual que el, ella la observada.

Toshiro se empezó a acercar a karin poco a poco hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas y ambos escuchaban y sentían la respiración y aliento del otro, el decidió romper ese momento para intensificarlo con un beso, esta vez más salvaje y apasionado los 2 se besaban en el suelo, pero karin quiso acomodarse mejor y subió la mitad de su cuerpo al de toshiro este se sonrojo pero siguió besándola, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de la boca de ambos. Todo era muy apasionado pero el aire empezaba a escasear de sus pulmones y por un momento se separaron

Estas segura karin –dijo toshiro mientras le quitaba de su cara un mechón de su hermoso pelo negro y observaba atentamente sus ojos ónix

Si toshiro, quiero ser tuya – al decir esto toshiro sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella

Te amo karin kurosaki – al decir esto toshiro la beso apasionadamente esta vez sin pedir permiso su lengua entro a la boca de karin, saboreando, probando ese dulce sabor que tenía en sus labios.

Mientras toshiro la besaba se empezó a poner de pie llevándola consigo a ella, karin solo se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que toshiro despertaba en ella, toshiro cuando estuvo completamente de pie, karin por instinto empezó a quitarle la ropa a toshiro pero solo le quito la parte de arriba pues quería tocar todo el cuerpo de toshiro empezando por su fuerte y hermoso torso, toshiro mientras besaba a karin apasionadamente sintió las manos de karin que le tocaban toda la parte del abdomen, se estremeció a ese contacto, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que karin se detuviera, así que puso la mano en la cintura de karin y la pego a él haciendo que las manos de karin lo apretaran más en el abdomen, dio un pequeño suspiro que no paso desapercibido por karin y entonces karin siguió dándole ese placer que él quería toshiro por otro lado empezó a quitar lentamente la ropa de karin hasta que la dejo en su ropa íntima, toshiro se detuvo un momento y se separó un poco de ella quería observar la bella figura de karin pero karin le tapo los ojos con las manos

No puedes ver, solo tocar toshiro –karin le quito las manos a toshiro y lo prendió en un apasionado beso, en un momento de separación toshiro se terminó de quitar la ropa quedando los 2 en ropa interior.

Los 2 se besaban apasionadamente, karin en unos de sus besos mordió el labio de toshiro y le hiso un pequeño pero profundo corte que le sangraba cada vez que probaba sus labios pero eso de poca importancia ya que solo se concentraban en perderse entre sus cualidades externas.

Ya después de varios minutos toshiro empezó a quitarles las ultimas prendas que le quedaban a karin empezando por las de arriba, empezó a bajarle a karin el tirante con los dientes, karin se sonrojo y empezó a besar el cuello de toshiro, esto incito más a toshiro para que le quitara por completo esa prenda, toshiro le bajo completamente la prenda y quedaron destapados sus pechos, toshiro en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo karin de ¨no ver pero si tocar ¨así que cerró los ojos y bajo su boca hacia uno de sus pechos, lo beso, lo lamio y lo mordió durante varios minutos, karin solo se estremecía sin ningún ruido, toshiro le chupaba uno de sus pechos, esto hiso que karin diera su primer pero no ultimo gemido, toshiro al escucharlo se éxito más y regreso sus labios a la boca de karin, seguía besándola como un animal después continuo quitándole la última prenda que le quedaba a karin pero Karin se adelantó y empezó a quitarle los bóxer a toshiro.

Ka…Karin.., ¿Qué haces? – dijo toshiro estremeciéndose con el contacto de Karin a sus piernas muy cerca del miembro de toshiro

Es mi turno toshiro – Karin continuo bajando poco a poco la prenda de toshiro hasta quitársela completamente.

Toshiro quedo completamente desnudo y eso hizo que se sonrojara, estaba completamente desnudo. Karin lo separo un poco de ella quería observar toda su figura pero toshiro al darse cuenta de eso le tapo los ojos

No ver solo tocar – Karin ante esas palabras sonrió y se quitó las manos de toshiro de su rostro y lo miro a los ojos

Estas seguro toshiro? – le dijo Karin tocando su abdomen y masajeándolo, toshiro se estremeció y dio un pequeño pero audible gemido, Karin aprovecho y observo todo el cuerpo de toshiro, era hermoso y muy sensual, toshiro al darse cuenta de todo tomo a Karin de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos

Eso es trampa Karin – toshiro la miro directamente y bajo sus manos suave pero rápidamente hacia la única prenda que le quedaba a Karin y se la rompió de un tirón

Eso es trampa Karin –toshiro la pego más a él , Karin estaba poniéndose tensa pues sentía el miembro de toshiro tocándole la parte baja de su estomago esto hizo que se sonrojara completamente, toshiro al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía sonrió traviesamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Te amo Karin – al decir eso toshiro la empezó a besar salvajemente pero con delicadeza, esa persona que tenía en brazos era lo más preciado que el tenía y no la dejaría por nada del mundo.

Espero que les allá gustado por favor dejen reviews con opiniones o consejos ya que esta es mi primera historia y la verdad me gustaría que opinaran

Gracias por leer


End file.
